Ad Victoriam
by hadesmessenger
Summary: A land shrouded in darkness, an ancient evil freed. The Heavens themselves tremble in fear, now the Angris Council calls their Fallen brother to save all life.


_**Hi I am brand new to this and this my first story that I have ever published so please review. If you have any criticism please give proper reasoning and advice on how to make it better.**_

Ad Victoriam

Night was falling on the kingdoms of man, but little did they know an ancient evil was stirring in the bowels of the Earth. Deep in a chamber lost to the ages looking much like a mausoleum for a king or such was a barrier of energy surrounding the central platform. Then the barrier flickered and a malicious chuckle erupted from a figure that seemed to writhe with the shadows.

Then they spoke in a tone dripping with malice, "Fool, he thought that I could be sealed! I am eternal for I am the darkness in the hearts of men." Then from everywhere yet nowhere a voice spoke, "Calm yourself **Diablo** your time will come, your time will come." Then an explosion of broke the barrier and the being named Diablo had vanished from the chamber.

Then on the world above we see a figure with wings of light looking like tendrils, and armor of a goldish silver color and a white hood obscuring any facial features from view. This was an angel sent to watch the earth by the Angris Council of the High Heavens, they were thinking of their mission when they felt a dark presence behind them but before they could react a hand erupted from their chest covered in the angel's blood. The angel was dead instantly.

Later in the High Heavens there was a meeting of five angels each with unique traits that distinguished them from the other angels. This was the Angris Council, made of the five Archangels of the Heavens though once there was a sixth one. The first one is a female wearing armored robes with a white and gold tint to them, her wings made of a soft blue light, and her face completely hidden by her hood, her name is **Auriel** ,the archangel of Hope. To her left is a male wearing gray and white robes and a hood much like Auriel's, and wings of white light was **Itherael** archangel of Fate. After him is a dark-skinned male wearing golden plate battle armor with a ragged white cloak was **Tyrael** archangel of Justice, he is the only member of the council without wings, and one of the most active of the council. Then there is the next member of the council, a male wearing grey and blue robes with grey wings of light is **Malthael** archangel of Wisdom. Finally, there is a towering male wearing golden battle armor covering every part of him with a metal halo floating over his body and gilded gold wings of light is **Imperius** archangel of Valor and archenemy of Diablo the demon Lord of **Terror.**

Tyrael was shouting in his powerful voice, "Humanity is not capable of handling Diablo, we must aid them if they are to survive!" Malthael boomed back is his airy tone, "You would have us violate the Laws of the Heavens!" "Maybe there is another option," came the calm and collected voice of Itherael. "What," was the shocked response from Auriel, "you can't mean him, especially after all the chaos and destruction he caused?! Surely, you remember the decision we made to keep him imprisoned for eternity!" Then a voice boomed across the whole room, this voice commanded respect, this was the voice of Valor, this was the voice of Imperius and it said, "He is the perfect response to this situation after all he is not bound by our laws and has the strength to do what is needed." Tyrael seemed in thought and then responded, "Once he was our brother it is only fair that he is given one final chance." Malthael then pondered it for a moment and then decided and declared, "By majority decision we hereby summon forth the pale rider and former archangel of the Heavens, Gabriel!"

Then the floor split and the very Heavens shook in fear at the incoming power. Rising from the center of the council room was a chained male figure on his knees who looked like when standing he would stand at nearly twelve feet tall. His skin was pale almost deathly so. His eyes were red and his hair shined like the sun. But the most striking feature was that he had wings of bone and flesh, like a bird or something. He looked up and chuckled saying, "So you need me to protect the very creatures I was imprisoned for helping create? Oh, the irony is not lost on me, when you need me most that is when you summon the strongest of the horseman, huh?" the others grew uncomfortable as he continued to speak, "What if I refuse?" Tyrael then spoke, "We know you well enough that you will not. Especially if we were to return your beloved to you." Then something happened that shocked them to their cores. He changed, he seemed to gain color to his skin turning a honeyed gold color and his left eye turned solid blue and filled with an immense amount of power, his right arm seemingly turned to metal along with both legs as he grew to roughly ten feet tall and built like a mountain of muscle. Then this new being spoke with his voice dripping madness, "You think that you hold the power to control death?! Fools, even I am only a servant of the forces of Helgrind! I am but a conduit of its power, in fact I can sense one of you has been touched by dark and evil magics." These words brought shock to them. Malthael shouted in anger, "THEYNA FRICAI!" The creature laughed and replied with mirth, "Eka weohnataí heldr waíse aí fricai thön waíse aí wyrdfell." The conversation had all but the two participants left in confusion, but what happened next was never expected. A spectral form of Gabriel appeared and said, "gnógr Tronjheim," he then turned to them and spoke, "please forgive him but you can see that my inner dýr (Beast) is not as forgiving of the fact that you kidnapped and held hostage the woman we love and use her to try and control us. But should you uphold your deal then I will aid your Champions, but nothing more." They looked to each other and as one said, "your terms are accepted and as a sign of faith we name you once more as Gabriel Archangel of Life and Death, Lord of Dragons, Forger of the Heavens, Scourge of the Hells, and du r?ðull vængr. (Solar wing)

 _ **Thank you for reading, depending on what you want I will continue building on this story**_


End file.
